Cartoon mashup: Wilderness week
by crafordbrian17
Summary: When a small bunch of heroes go on a special camping trip in the great infinity wilderness, they admire it's great nature. But they also run into an interference with the beast of the forest...Big Bob! This story will involve characters from Dinotrux, Despicable me, Incredible's, G-force, TMNT 2012, Loud house, Kung fu panda, and Garfield.
1. Packing for the trip

Chapter 1: packing for the trip.

It was the start of a sunny afternoon at Hero headquarters, and a small bunch of the heroes were packing up for a special camping trip in the infinity wilderness.

Right outside the headquarters building, Ty, ton ton, Dozer, Margo, and violet were packing up _their_ supplies for the trip.

Ton ton: "Sweet, this trip is gonna be off the hook dudes!"

Ty: "You betcha double T. Once we pick up Lincoln and his sisters from their house, we'll be on our way."

Violet: "You have a point there, although I never enjoyed being in the wilderness since my adventure with my family on Nomanisan island."

After Ty, ton ton, and Margo heard violet mention her adventure on syndromes old island, they started thinking their camping trip would be a little tricky for her.

Skya rolled up with a canister of superchargers at the end of her hook, then she carefully loaded it into ton ton's bed. Dozer rolled up a couple seconds later feeling a little hot.

Dozer: "Can we go already, my radiator feels like it's burning up."

Margo: "Wow Dozer, and we thought you were cranky before."

Dozer: "I've never been cranky my whole life!"

Utterly surprised by Dozer's outburst, the others just continued packing their supplies.

Inside the main computer room of the base, revit, Darwin, blaster, Juarez, and speckles were packing up _their_ side of the supplies. Darwin and his crew were packing up their spy gear just in case, while revit was packing a few of his own supplies.

Blaster: "Yo Darwin, why are we bringing our tech? We're just going on freaking holiday."

Darwin: "Blaster even though we're going on this trip, we have to be able to protect ourselves in case there's still danger out there."

Revit: You're correct Darwin. And By my calculations from teletraan 1, the very core of our world has developed a really bad, thick, and primitive forest near the spot where me, Ty, and the others built a renegade base."

Blaster: "Wait! So what you're saying is…..you guys actually built an extra base near the wilderness?!"

Just then, Click clack, Ace, and Waldo came in with a container full of small parts.

Waldo: "Hey Revit, we've just finished packing our supplies."

Ace: "And once we empty it at the campsite, click clack will be free to use it as his panic room."

Click clack: "Y-Y-Yeah, I-I-it's gonna be a-a-a-a nice t-t-trip today."

Darwin: "No worries click clack, we've got your back."

Just then, dash, Edith, Agnes, elastigirl, Gru, Lucy, and Dru emerged from one of the hallways. They have just returned from the bathroom, and they were already good to go.

Juarez: "What took you so long?"

Edith: "Agnes kept hogging the bathroom when it was My turn next!"

Agnes: "Come on, I had a really hard time getting it out of me!"

Gru: "Girls, that's enough! Wee don't wanna be late for our leetle camping trip."

Dru was so excited, he just ran out of the base cheering hysterically. Everyone just rolled their eyes, and they made one last check on their supplies.

Revit: "I think our side is packed up, once we pick up the heroes that are packing up at Lincoln's house, we should be all set."

Meanwhile at the loud house, Lincoln and his sisters were packing up _their _side of the supplies. Viper, mantis, and monkey were also helping out with the packing, because the furious 5 were going on the trip as well. What else was new was that mr. Grouse wasn't living next door anymore, because he past away months ago.**(Thank goodness for that!)**

Mantis and monkey were helping Lori and luan pack supplies from the kitchen. Monkey was told to go through the stuff in the fridge, and there were some items he found that were a little confusing to him.

Monkey: "Sacrament stroganoff?"

Lori: "Yeah, we often take that stuff on camping trips."

Then viper and mantis entered the kitchen overhearing their conversation.

Mantis: "How could stroganoff be a camping food?"

Viper: "Mantis, can you for once stop complaining about how people control their vacations?!"

Lincoln: "Hey guys, Ty and the others are hear we should get going!"

So once they packed the remaining items into their bags, they hurried out into the front yard.

Garfield, Odie, Arlene, and nermal were all waiting outside before anyone else was, and Ty's half of the group had just arrived. Gru, Lucy, Dru, Margo, Edith, and Agnes were all traveling in the Gru mobile, and tigress, crane, and the Incredible's were borrowing one of the ninja turtles vehicles that they called "The party wagon."

It was based on a Fillmore van, but it had a few thick modifications. It had a painted sticker of a green lady leaning against a giant bomb with the word **"Venus" **on it. It even had a red armored side door where the soda cannons are shot from, and it has a long red spoiler on the back of it's roof. It even had a set of small monster truck wheels.

Nermal: "Let's get this vacation started!"

After the louds climbed into the big bottom area of the gru mobile, viper, mantis, Garfield, odie, and nermal climbed into the party wagon with the Incredible's.

Monkey: "You sure you guys got the map?"

Ty: "Sure do monkey, (points to the top of his head) just up here."

Revit was standing on the bridge of Ty's nose with a slab of rock sitting in front of him.

Revit: "Map is all locked and loaded."

Ty: "Alright, let's roll out!"

So after monkey quickly bounded on top of the party wagon, the small army of camping heroes set off for the location of their camping location…..The infinity wilderness.

**To be continued.**


	2. A world around you

Chapter 2: The world around you.

After a little while of journeying, the heroes were now trekking through a forest that none of them recognized. But 1 thing was for sure, this forest was very close to Ty and Revit's renegade base.

Revit: "Hmm. I just _know _this is the right place, but I just don't recognize this forest."

Ty: "Don't worry Rev, we'll be there soon."

Inside the Grumobile, Lynn, Lola, and Lana were sitting at the mini table at the back. By the cranky looks on their faces, they were getting really bored of how long the trip was getting.

Lola:(groans in frustration) "Why is this stupid trip taking so long!?"

Lynn: "Relax Lola, I'm getting annoyed by how long it's taking too."

Over by the computer on the other side of the room, Margo and Lisa were looking at a high tech map of their course. When Lisa overheard her sisters complaining, she chimed in on what they were thinking.

Lisa: "Elder siblings, please keep your patients at a stable level. I understand that our trip is taking longer than we all planned, but life may not always go the way we predict it."

When Margo heard everything that Lisa said, she was amazed at the way she spoke. Just then, Leni came down the railing-lift from the upper floor. Once the lift stopped moving, she leaped down feeling quite happy.

Margo: "Hey Leni, what's gotten _you _so cheery?"

Leni: "Hey guys, Mrs. Gru says that we'll be at our vacation spot shortly!"

After hearing that little bit of good news, everyone in the room cheered with glee and excitement.

Lola: "Finally, I was getting tired of riding in a big hunk of junk like this!"

Luna: "Watch it dude, the owner of this vehicle is right above us!"

Just then, the heroes drove along a cliff against a large mountain side. When Margo, Lincoln, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lola, Lisa, and Blaster took turns looking out the small windows, they could see a few dinotrux roaming across the land below. The craneosaurs were the easiest to spot, due to their long necks. On the top area of the Grumobile, Gru, Lucy, Edith, Agnes, Darwin, Juarez, and Hurly could also see the dinotrux doing their everyday business.

Hurly: "Man, look at those big lugs. Ya know, I sometimes wonder what it's like to be one of them."

Darwin: "Don't get used to that thought Hurly."

Inside the party wagon, Po, Viper, and Mantis also looked out at the dinotrux. Monkey did the same, except he did it from on top of the party wagon.

* * *

A few minutes later, they finally arrived at the vacation spot. It was inside a large clearing in the middle of the forest with a few wooden picnic tables, and they could kinda see a large lake on the other side of a path going through the trees.

Once everyone got in a good enough spot, they started unpacking their supplies.

Ton ton dumped his bed, and a whole pile of different types of ore tumbled out onto the ground. The different types of ore were regular, speckled, green, volcanic, and helium.

When Ton ton turned around, he ate a chunk of speckled ore and backfired a spicy gas blast. Agnes came over, and she was confused by what happened when Ton ton ate that chunk of ore.

Agnes: "Wow Ton ton, I never knew ore could do that to you."

Ton ton: "Sure it can dude, it's _speckled _ore."

Agnes looked towards another chunk of speckled ore that was against the side of the pile, and she was feeling rather curious. So she grabbed the chunk of speckled ore, and she looked at it in a slightly confused way. then, she took a bite out of it and chewed through it.

Agnes:(chews a bit) "not bad..(chews then swallows)...Hmm, that's actually pretty good."

But just then, Agnes accidentally released a big red-tan spicy gas. The gas was so strong, it caused Agnes to jerk/stumble forward a couple steps.

Agnes:(pants slowly) "Nevermind,(pants slowly) that's pretty spicy."

Meanwhile, some of the other heroes were placing all the food they brought on the picnic tables. Tigress and monkey each put out a large bowl of dumplings, and Viper and Mantis each put out a medium bowl of noodles.

Mantis:(looks towards Tigress and monkey) "Nice touch on the amount of dumplings guys, Po should have plenty for his vacation."

Po:(in background) "You got it!"

Po was over on the other side of the clearing helping some of the minions put up a shelter for Ty and the other dinotrux. After that, some more food started getting put onto the table. Agnes set down a couple bags of marshmallows, and Margo put down the items to make hotdogs which were ketchup, mustard, and a package of hotdog buns. Gru also walked up carrying a plastic barrel of water, then he carefully plopped it on the right front corner of the table.

On the other side of the table, Leni, Luna, and Lola were putting _more _food on the table. Leni put down a few packages of mini burgers, Luna put down a couple bags of ruffles, Cheeto's, and Doritos, and Lola put down a couple large bottles of soda.

Luna: "Uhh dude, I don't think anyone will be drinking something like that."

Lola: "Hush up Luna, you never know _what _anyone here will like!"

Just then, Skya rolled up carrying a canister of superchargers by the end of her hook. She carefully lowered her hook-chain, and it landed on the table with a *thump.*

Margo: "Uhh Skya, why did you bring those on the trip?"

Skya: "Hey, ya never know when you'll need to do some very heavy work."

Margo, Agnes, Gru, Leni, Luna, and Lola All looked towards each other silently, then they just shrugged their shoulders and continued with sorting out the food.

* * *

Meanwhile, Revit, Click-clack, Ace, and Waldo were looking through all of the most important camping supplies that were neatly stacked up in a pile. When Revit noticed Violet walking by with a gloomy look on her face, he couldn't resist asking her what the problem was.

Revit: "Hello Violet, why the gloomy face?"

Violet:(screams in fear)

After Violet pulled that scream, the tools now had looks on their faces that showed they were pretty alarmed by it. When Violet saw that it was just the reptools, she soon recovered herself.

Violet: "Oh, it's you. Sorry guys, it's just that coming back to the wilderness has brought back some haunting memories."

Click clack: "H-H-H-Haunting memories?"

Violet: "Yeah, me, Dash, and my mom were on a plane. After that, the plane was blown up by a few missiles and we were left stranded on the island. While my mom was searching for my dad, I was left in a cave with Dash. But we ended up getting spotted by a drone bird, and we got hunted down by some soldiers in hover drones forcing us to flee for our lives. We managed to end up fighting them off, but then we ended up getting caught by Syndrome."

Ace: "Wow, that's metallic!"

Waldo: "More like dangerous if you ask me Ace, I would never visit that island you guys were on."

Violet: "Trust me, you won't survive there."

Revit: "At least you and your family survived the entire time you were there, I declare that a plus."

Violet: "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Click clack: "Hey Violet, how about I give you a little tip for next time you run into stuff like that. Next time, you can just run as fast as you can, and cry in fear while screaming your head off!"

Revit: "Click clack, that is not helping!"

Click clack: "Sorry, I'll go be in my panic room for a little bit."

So once click clack jumped down and headed off towards his panic room, Ace had a question for Violet.

Ace: "Hey Vi, do you know where your mom is?"

Violet: "Yeah,(points somewhere ahead) she's over there helping with putting up 1 of the tents."

Ace: "Okay, I gotta go ask her if there's anything more I need to know about that adventure you and your family had."

With that, Ace quickly went off to find Elastigirl. Revit hopped onto Violet's shoulder, then they just rolled their eyes at each other knowing how much Ace liked awesome and dangerous stuff.

Just then, Leni, Luan, and Arlene walked up to them.

Arlene: "Hey Violet, we were just gonna go on a little nature walk. Would you like to come along?"

Violet: "sure, maybe something like _that_ will clear my head."

Revit: "Good Idea Violet, you better go."

With that, Violet walked off with Leni, Luan, and Arlene to join the other people going on the nature walk.

Back by the picnic tables, Tigress was looking through some of the food to make sure they didn't forget anything. Dash zipped up beside her while she was still looking through the food, then he spotted the sacrament stroganoff and picked it up to take a closer look at it.

Dash: "Do you think we _really _need this?"

Tigress: "Not entirely, but we should bring plenty of food on a trip like this just in case."

* * *

Meanwhile, some of the heroes had already gone off on their nature walk. The ones that went on the walk were Leni, Luan, Violet, Arlene, Lucy, Margo, Agnes, and Click clack. Each of them liked the beauty of the forest, and it was 1 of the most peaceful places they had ever been in.

Leni: "Oh my gosh Arlene, this was a _really _good idea you had!"

Arlene: "See, I told you guys you would like it."

A little ways behind them, Click clack was riding on Luan's shoulder. When Luan looked over at him, he seemed to be pretty calm.

Luan: "Hey Click clack, I'm surprised that _you _offered to come as well."

Click clack: "Yeah, it's actually pretty peaceful out here. As long as there's nothing dangerous out here, I feel perfectly safe."

After Luan chuckled at Click clack's opinion, she looked down at Lucy who was walking right beside her.

Luan: "Why did _you _offer to come along sis, aren't you mostly into darkness and vampires and _all _that creepy stuff?"

Lucy:(sigh) "Luan, how many times do I have to tell you? Sometimes, I just need to get away from it all. I gotta admit that aside from all the forests and reserves I've seen, this is by far one of the most beautiful forests ever."

After hearing what Lucy said Violet walked up alongside them to join in on their conversation.

Violet: "Well, you're not wrong there. But if you were in the forest where my family was at, it's a nightmare."

Luan: "Uhh Vi, wasn't that called a jungle?"

Violet: "Whatever."

Click clack: "I-I don't wanna live in a jungle like that, not after you told us what happened there. No way, nope nope!"

Margo: "I hardly see how dangerous that jungle is, but this is still a pretty place to hang back and breathe in the fresh air."

Leni: "You totes got that right!"

Agnes: "Come on guys, I really wanna go exploring!"(runs ahead)

Luan: "Can't argue with that."

With that, Luan, Lucy, Violet Arlene, and Margo ran off after Agnes with Click clack trying his best to stay held onto Luan's shoulder.

Click clack: "Hey whoa, slow down!"

While they ran ahead, Leni actually knew that they had to be careful in a place like this. Even though she was still a ditz, she still knew exactly what to tell them about true nature. So as she caught up with the others, she stood up in front of them.

Leni: "Hold on guys, we still have to be careful in the wilderness."

Margo: "What do you mean Leni, we can take care of ourselves."

Violet: "You may be right Margo, but ya never know what dangers you'll find in the wilderness."

Click clack: "But whenever there _isn't _danger, you're perfectly safe. But when there isn't _enough _danger, you feel _too _safe."

Suddenly, the whole group stared towards Click clack with utterly confused looks on their faces.

Click clack: "What?"

Margo: "How about for now, we just try to communicate with nature in our own little way?"

Just then, click clack could hear the wind whistling through the trees and branches.

Click clack: "I think we're already doing so good on it, that I think nature is already trying to communicate with _us_. Actually, it even sounds like it wants us to sing with the sounds of nature."

Leni: "Oh really, how about something like _this_?"

Suddenly, Leni started running up the side of a big hill that they just so happened to be by. After sharing very confused looks with each other, they simply ran up and followed Leni up the hill.

As the group was following Leni up the hill, some melodious, breathtaking, calm, and relaxing rhythm could be heard. As they ran out of the clearing near the top, they got the view of their dreams. They got a really good view of the mountain range far back, and there was a massive glittering lake down by the left side of the scenery. As Leni continued walking ahead, she started singing while opening up her arms gesturing to the whole area around them.

_**Leni: **_"_Have a look about you, take in what you see._

_There's a world around you, wherever you may be."_

_(As she continued ahead, she started spinning in 360 degree while keeping her hands out) _

_**Leni: **_"_Favorite names and places, everywhere you go._

_This world is our home, the only home we know."_

_(Leni's friends were rather satisfied by her song, but then they started following her doing a few certain things. Jumping over a small river, climbing a couple more grassy hills, and walking past a castle ruins on the cliff side.)_

_**Leni: **_"_Jumping over rivers, or climbing grassy hills._

_Past the castle ruins, without a hint of chill."_

_(Next, they walked along a flat grassland surface that had a view of a red and white striped lighthouse on the edge of the seashore.)_

_**Leni: **_"_We'll wave right past the lighthouse, gleaming red a white._

_We'll leave our tents at dawn, they come back home at night."_

_(Then they started walking through another forest, but this one looked even more beautiful than the last one. As Leni kept singing and walking ahead, she gestured her hands up to the beauty of the forest trees."_

_**Leni: **_"_Take a look about you, enjoy the world you see._

_Be a town or country, there's such variety._

_All familiar places, everywhere you go. This world is our home, the only home we know."_

_(As Leni now started walking normally and sweetly, Margo started growing on this song and thought about doing her part of it. So she tapped her finger on Violet's right elbow, and she quickly spoke to her.)_

Margo: "Now it's _my _turn to sing."

_(With that, Margo ran up alongside Leni. She put her hand on her left shoulder, then she gave a look on her face that said "I'll take it from here. Leni nodded in agreement, and Margo stood up in front and gesture her hands out to the forest while spinning at 360 degrees)_

_**Margo: **_"_Have a look about you, take in what you see._

_There's a world around you, wherever you may be._

_Favorite names and places, everywhere you go. This world is our home, the only home we know."_

_(As Leni and Margo decided to continue together, they led the group over an old wooden bridge, along a dirt path going down a grassy hill, around a few hills, and through a grassy meadow with the tall grass blowing in the breeze.)_

_**Leni: **_"_Across old wooden bridges, or down dirt paths we'll go."_

_**Margo: **_"_Up beyond the hills, or watch the meadows blow."_

_**Leni: **_"_On towards the valleys, and past the sea so blue."_

_**Margo: **_"_Wherever we're going, here's what we can do…"_

_(Next, Leni and Margo wrapped their hands around their shoulders and used their spare hands to gesture up at the forest's beauty again.)_

_**Leni: **_"_Have a look about you, take in what you see."_

_**Margo: **_"_There's a world around you, wherever you may be."_

_**Leni: **_"_Favorite names and places, everywhere you go."_

_**Margo: **_"_This world is our home, the only home we know."_

_(Before Leni and Margo could continue together, Violet, Agnes, Luan, and Arlene walked up beside them and gave their own signals that they actually wanted to join in as well. With that they each gestured their hands up to the forest's beauty in their own directions.)_

_**Leni, Luan, Violet, Margo, Agnes, and Arlene: **_"_Take a look about you, enjoy the world you see!_

_Be a town or country, there's such variety!"_

_(As the girls continued, Lucy and click clack just both walked along close behind feeling impressed by how beautiful their singing sounded. After they looked towards each other with warm smiles, they continued listening to the song.)_

_**Leni, Luan, Violet, Margo, Agnes, and Arlene: **_"_Old familiar places, everywhere you go!_

_This world is our home, the only home we know!_

_This world is our home,(slower pace) the only home we know."_

With that, the song had ended. As they turned around and looked back at how far they had gotten.

Agnes: "Wow, we went a _really _long way!"

Violet: "Yeah, maybe the wilderness isn't so bad after all."

Luan: "Now let's hit the hay and head home, things have gotten _wild _today.(laughs) get it?"

Everyone just rolled, but Leni and Lucy just groaned while doing _their _eye roll. After they all shook it off, they decided to make their way back to the vacation spot.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Music used - A world around you.**

**Based on - Thomas and friends.**

**Written by - Ed Welch.**


End file.
